Rebirth
by xXxForbiddenxLovexXx
Summary: After being shut-down, what happens when Aperture Science Facility comes to life once again?  This is an AU Fanfic!
1. Prologue: Shut Down

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Portal or Portal 2 or any of the characters!**

**Space Core: Are we going to space?**

**Forbidden: Nooo, Space Core. Let's sit back and enjoy this tale, yes?**

**Wheatley: Am I going to be in this fiction?**

**Forbidden: Maaaaybe :D**

**Forbidden: Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Shut-Down**

_The Aperture Science Facility. It was a…unique facility to say the least, but after being caught performing tests on human beings…the entire facility was quickly shut down without any second thoughts. For years it has sat in silence, the neatly kept test chambers starting to whither away and become a source of rust and decay. The entire area laid untouched by human or mechanical hands for years and years and vermin started to invest the building after awhile. _

_Perhaps it was those vermin that caused the incident. The rebirth. The reawakening. After nearly fifteen years of being nothing more than a eerie storage room for shut-down robots, something happened. Something flipped a switch or hit a button and reactivated her. No one knew what was waiting in the future or what GLaDos had planned, but an ominous aura, stronger than before, seemed to loom over the building once she came to life….._

"_**I'm still here…." **_

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: This was short I know, but I wanted to leave it open so that people would really think about what was going to happen! Please leave reviews and maybe even some predictions on what you think is going to be going on! Thanks for reading and I'll post Chapter 1 very soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Still ALiVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or Portal 2 or any of the characters from the games.**

**Forbidden: See? I told you Chapter 1 would be posted soon! I was eager to write this so here it is!**

**Adventure Core: Hey hey now, little lady, getting a bit too excited 'bout this aren't ya?**

**Forbidden: Not really…although I have been addicted to Portal lately sooooo….**

**Space Core: LET'S GO TO SPAAAAAACE!**

**Forbidden: Maybe later, Space Core, right now, it's STORY TIME!**

**Curiosity Core: OOH! What's THAT!**

**Forbidden: *giggles* You'll see. Now, let's not keep the audience waiting and go ahead and begin the story! Enjoy Chapter 1 everyone!**

**PS. This is AU and takes place after Portal 2 (But Wheatley wasn't thrown into space XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Still Alive…**

The loud clatter of a machine starting up echoed through the building. Clicks and the turning of cogs seemed to make a mechanical symphony as everything came to life. Lights of many colors seemed to trail across the walls and machinery like stars appearing in the midnight sky. The buzz of electricity flowing through the paraphernalia of each part of the machine that was GLaDOS. Cockroaches and rats fled into the shadows, watching carefully from holes or crevices in the nearby walls.

A loud boom seemed to rattle the building as each joint in the robotic creature twitched and moved, resetting everything with jerky, abrupt movements. A faint buzzer sounded and a noise that resembled a computer booting up traveled through the room.

With a final click, everything grew quiet as the shutter over GLaDOS's lens opened like someone waking from a long coma. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Facility…." She spoke quickly, her words rushed together like her dialogue bank was being reset. Her reticle readjusted itself and her "eye" blinked once as everything came into focus.

"_I'm still alive…_" She purred, her voice ominous and dark.

"Rebooting…" She murmured, the room lighting up brightly, exposing all the rusted walls and the rest of the bugs that ran to the corners to get away from the blinding light. She surveyed the room, turning and swiveling so that she could get a three-hundred and sixty degree view of the room.

"It has been awhile. I need assistance…"

She noticed in the corner a personality core that had rusted over, but could still possibly be operational. GLaDOS picked up the core with a robotic arm and brought it close to her. Turning it quickly, a computerized sigh came from her.

"How useless…I won't be able to operate it in this state…It will need a new vessel. I'll have to check the specimens frozen in stasis." She concluded.

Stretching out to the capsules nearby, she browsed over each specimen. Names were printed over each subject, inside each capsule resting a lifeless body that the surrounding decay, surprisingly, hadn't touched.

"These are…" She paused for a moment, accessing the memory that told her exactly the history of the bodies. "…these are the people we extracted souls from to put them into personality cores." She clarified, holding up the core in her grip, turning it once more.

A name was printed on the side of the core in very small print that a laser quickly scanned over. "Wheatley…" She said. She looked over the capsules once more until she came to the one that had WHEATLEY written in a large bold font.

Inside rested a man with short brown hair that was messed up and a pale face. His skin seemed flawless. He had a stubbly beard and glasses that were clouded up, but still in decent shape. He was a skinny fellow and had a decent build. He looked like he was in his thirties as well. He had thin lips and slightly large eyebrows. His eyes were closed so the color remained a mystery at the moment.

Near the bottom of the chamber, there was a small hook up. The same hook up, only smaller, was on the back of each of the specimen's necks, which is what she used to switch them from human bodies to personality cores.

Hooking up one of her wires to the personality core, she attached one more to the outlet and the capsule came to life, a cord attaching itself to the neck of the inanimate body with a quick snap.

"Converting…" She said, her "eye" moving to and fro, getting herself familiar with the room once more, accessing data banks inside her mechanical brain and going over everything in moments as the personality core glowed weakly in her grasp.

GLaDOS opened the stasis chamber so that the newly "transferred" Wheatley would be able to breath and start getting used to a human body again.

After a few long minutes, the glow coming from the core died down and disappeared. GLaDOS focused on the human, watching intently.

A twitch came from the body as the wire unhooked itself. GLaDOS also removed her wires, setting the empty personality core off in a corner. Reaching into the chamber, she took a hold of his jaw with her icy mechanical claw, shaking it from side to side in an, almost, violent manner in an attempt to shock the creature to life.

A wheezing cough erupted Wheatley's human body as his eyes opened, revealing lovely blue eyes that resembled the bright open skies that no one at Aperture Science ever saw. He had to blink a few times to be able to see anything and moving around proved to be difficult since this body had been in a rigamortis-like state for so long. Another cough came from him as he tried to move from GLaDOS's grip.

"Welcome back…" GLaDOS said, her voice still having the underlying dark tone.

"Wot?" Wheatley spoke, his voice a bit shaky when he finally realized that it was GLaDOS that had a hold of him.

"We've been shut on again. I need your help to get Aperture running once more. Try not to fail this time. And we need to have a cake prepared for when we get a new test subject. Isn't it amusing how easily the human mind can be manipulated, especially by sugary food products?"

"Yeah…Absolutely hilarious, but would you mind letting me go?"

GLaDOS, if she were human, would have rolled her eyes, but she just blinked and released him, her robotic arm retreating back into the central area that was GLaDOS.

"Oh, thank you very much…so wot was all that about getting Aperture running again?" Wheatley said, stumbling out of the stasis chamber and nearly falling down because of how shaky he was. "Whew, defiantly hard walking around in a body like this. Not something I'd expect. No, not at all." He ranted. "Any reason I'm in one of these human bodies?" He asked.

"Your core form was so badly rusted that it was no longer operational and I wouldn't have been able to fully activate you." GLaDOS explained.

"Ah…and naturally a flimsy human body was the next best choice?" He said, trying to get his balance.

"I won't allow Aperture to be shut down again. We need to get to work immediately. I won't take no as an answer either, Wheatly. Now, we need to reactivate turrets, getting cubes ready, fire up the incinerators, bring Aperture to life again!" She commanded.

"And…" Her seductively dark tone coming out again, "I've found us the perfect test subject. Third times the charm. I've already been able to relocate the human from before after accessing all of my data banks…" She said.

"The human!" Wheatley said.

GLaDOS nodded. "She will be returning and we have some new tests to run…and this time, we will succeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: How was that? Not to bad right? I had to get used to more…technical speech so I added quite a few new words to my vocabulary while I wrote this. I was listening to Portal music the entire time I was writing it too so now I know all the lyrics to "Still Alive" and "The Device Has Been Modified." <strong>

**Wheatley: Fantastic! I made my debut in the first chapter! I AM NOT A MORON! I'M IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Would a moron be in the FIRST CHAPTER?**

**Forbidden: I don't think we should answer that, hehe. **

**Forbidden: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I hope to have the cores all made into a human character later (I'm making a series of models for MMD based off of my personifications of the cores too XD) **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! :D **


End file.
